Harry potter,The boy who lived to be a fish
by LucklessObserver
Summary: A war changed harry takes a vacation,but things go horrible wrong,Well maybe its not that horrible.future slash.
1. New fishy beginings

Pika-chan- "Well firstly I must thank the most amazing Beta, the world has ever known.

'deadzonephenomenon' ."

Warning: Non human sex in the future

Disclaimer: i own nothing but the plot.

Emerald green eyes gazed across the white sand of the shore, a peaceful shine to them that had not been familiar for many years. Wars were long past, two and a half cycles of the earth having passed since that fateful end. But one cycle and half had he spent in exile, self imposed, venturing out only in search of sustenance, both for body and soul in the form of food and friends. Since the war's end, his mind had, for the first time, had the chance to pursue something of his own liking. And in the years passed he had discovered an enamor for various types of tropical ocean life. It was a childish glee he found it in, but pure was the intent and interest, so there could be no harm in keeping it.

At long last, having tired of being told to go outside, he opted for a vacation. He chose to pursue his hobby whilst abroad, and visit the ocean life he had grown to know so well with his own flesh and blood. Throughout his preparations the necessary items for his travel came into his possession; an international portkey to Australia, and a specific lack of worry towards the sparse death eaters that still lurked about. After all, why would they follow him to Australia?

Reaching to a pile of equipment next to him, he pulled out his wetsuit. A rush of green magic rushed past the bridge of his nose, crackling angrily. Swiftly rolling out of another attempted hit, he scowled to himself. Perhaps he had been wrong to think that they wouldn't follow him. A faint, annoying voice in the back of his head, alongside the vision of Mad-Eye Moody, chirped, "Constant vigilance!". Apparently, even on vacation he couldn't find a break.

Whipping out his wand from his pocket with practiced speed, he began to parry with spells of his own, all the while sprinting down the beach towards the water. It was the only direction left open, and as he came to the lapping waves, he turned to face the black cloaked, yet unmasked Death Eaters. A very familiar head of blond hair stuck out, and he smirked to himself.

"It's been quite a while, Malfoy," he said, trying to keep the satirical edge out of his voice. "It seems like you still have the same dead-end job as you did before."

"I would say I was happy to see you, but I fear that would be a stout-hearted lie," Malfoy said in grim reply before lifting his wand.

An onslaught of spells erupted from the tip of Malfoy's wand, and Harry ducked down in an attempt to dodge before returning fire.

"Did you think that these years separating us would dull my will to kill you, Potter?" Lucius snarled, summoning a spell that Harry failed to recognize, a strange purple glow at the tip of the older man's wand. Deflecting with a spell of his own in just enough time, he was blinded when the two forces colliding, light exploding from the impact.

When the light died away, Lucius had been knocked well off his feet, a wound on his chest freely bleeding from the offshoot of the spell collision. And in the place where the young Potter once stood was a small clownfish, black and green striped from face to tail with a spare few, yet noticeably white scales above his eyes. Numerous small scars littered his body, and one of his small fins was tattered rather severely.

Gaping like the fish out of water that he was, the poor creature flopped down towards the ocean, struggling and thrashing in an attempt to get to water. Reaching down to the damp sand with just enough time to be rinsed away by a wave, he took his first lung-full of water. Shaken and disheveled from being rolled out by the waves, he clumsily made his way into calmer water, trying to right himself from the trauma he had just endured.

Once he had returned to being semi-lucid, he spoke uncertainly to himself. "What in the bloody hell happened?" Realizing that his voice was still indeed his voice and not the bubbling glub he had expected his eyes widened a bit. "Well," he said to himself, rather annoyed with his predicament, "just call me Harry Potter, the boy who lived to be a fish."

Well how did you like the first chapter ?

Leave me a review.


	2. Hero Complex

_**Pika-chan-**"Once again I must thank my beta, there completely awesome. so lets give a round of applause to 'deadzonephenomenon!'"_

_**Warning**: Non human sex in future chapters{maybe}._

_**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the plot of this story, and I am not getting paid at all_

* * *

For hours the young Potter fish swam, exhausted from his shore-side duel and hungry from God knew where. He longed to stop, but seeing as his size was far less than most, that was a less than favorable idea. After all, in the ocean, lunch could be spelled any number of ways, and if he chose to stop, it could very well be spelled H-A-R-R-Y.

When at last a large reef came into sight, he let himself relax a bit. He pressed closer to it, finding that as he did, the last of his energy began to drain away. All but immobilized by his exhaustion, he let his small muscles go limp, hoping that he would at least land somewhere safe amongst the coral, and live to find out where he was.

_BREAK_

* * *

A young clown fish turned, trying to see where his small group of friends had gone. They had been there not a moment before, but it seemed that now something else had drawn them away. Following after where he had thought he had seen one of them go, he hoped that they hadn't left him behind, especially considering there were quite a few new kids that he hadn't been introduced to, and wasn't particularly inclined to get to know.

Upon finding his friends, he swam up behind them, asking meekly, "Hey, what are you guys doing?" Pushing his way through them, he noted that they were gathered around something, and until he pushed through them, he could only discern that it was black and green and vaguely fish-shaped.

"Where do you think he came from?" Sheldon asked, curling his sea-horse tail in closer to his body, almost as if apprehensive of the answer.

"I dunno," Pearl said, twirling her little arms. "But he sure is pretty!"

Tad, seeming more than a bit skeptical, shook his head. "But look at all of those scars!"

Wanting to get a look for himself, Nemo swam closer. When the other fish came into view, he let out a short gasp. There, lying on the sand, was another clown fish. Amazed at the color, vivid green and black stripes, and by the fact that he had only ever seen one other clown fish, his father, he gazed down in wonder. The green stripes glittered in the sunlight filtering through the water, almost iridescent as they shone with an ethereal glow. The black stripes were just as awe-consuming, as they were darker than any depths the ocean could conjure, and even in spite of the scar, and the slightly tattered fin, the fish was no less amazing.

He gaped down at the other fish. "Wow." He only realized after he had spoken how dense that sounded, but he had no time to mull over it as the other fish began to stir. He slowly backed away, watching in wonder. His companions backed away also, following his lead even as Pearl, the poor young squid, released a small jet of ink in her surprise.

_BREAK_

* * *

Blinking the dense haze out of his eyes, Harry groaned, ungracefully righting himself. "W-where am I?" His voice was scratchy in his throat, and he winced. Only after getting the rest of the haze out of his eyes did he realize that there were others gathered around him, backing away in hasty instinct.

But as his panic died away, he swiftly realized that the others were in fact only children. And they had swum away from him far before he had let his fear get the best of his actions. Trying to hide their undeniable curiosity behind some nearby coral, they all peered at him with searching eyes.

He let a soft smile ease over his features. "You don't need to worry," he said, trying to gently beckon them out from behind their hiding place. They all shook their heads skeptically, looking more unnerved by his statement than calmed. He sighed, more than a bit disheartened.

_BREAK_

* * *

Surprised by the sudden outbreak of movement from the older fish, Nemo followed his friends behind the coral, his heart doing a staccato the entire way.

His already speeding heart burst into a full roar when a looming black shape emerged from the haziness of far sea. Nemo fearfully recognized the shape in its hand as a bag, something he knew all too well, and realized with a start that it was making towards the small black and green fish.

Whose attention was fully focused on them, and not the impending threat behind him. He wanted to shout, wanted to tell the other fish to turn fin and swim, but his voice was caught, and the green eyed fish only tried to coax them further, still ignorant of the danger at hand.

_BREAK_

* * *

From the distance between him and the coral, a piercing shriek rang out from the small pink squid, panic and fear in every second. He was puzzled at first, afraid he had done something to cause such an outburst, but when the young thing screamed "Look out behind you!" he knew that it was not by his actions that she now cried.

Turning as fast as his small body would allow, he darted just out of reach as a plastic bag closed over the water where he had just been. The hand then changed directions, obviously having changed its intended target. Towards the coral it dove, towards the children, and a small clown fish in particular that sat frozen on the spot. The other small fish had long scattered, their panic hastening their escape.

But the small clownfish still remained, the hand drawing close and closer.

Fearing for the small creature, Harry dove towards the rest of the looming human figure. Darting up alongside the face, he took a large mouthful of the skin exposed just behind the face mask. The slight pain caused the human to make a brush at his face, catching the much smaller fish in the side. Struggling to get himself to swim straight, Harry made a beeline for the hand of the diver, now dangerously close to the small clown fish. Lunging at the fingers, he forced the hand to release the bag for a moment.

Swimming around to the smaller clown fish, he quickly grabbed the others' fin, pulling him away and into the safety of the coral as the diver slowly withdrew. But he didn't stop at the edge of the reef, he led the smaller fish inward until he found the rest of his group, who were explaining to more fish that had not been there before what exactly had transpired. Satisfied with the safety of his temporary charge, he let the smaller fish go, blackness once again teasing at his vision.

And before he blacked out completely, he noted a small red dribble of blood slowly flowing from his side.

* * *

_**Oh its the second chapter, and unlike the movie nemo didn't get taken!**_

_**Yay!**_

_**Please review:D**_


	3. Author Note!

AUTHOR NOTE!

Okay first of all im not ending this story, its just recently I had some beta issues. Im not gonna get into a whole explanation because I really don't want to seem like im not grateful to my previous beta. I just think what happen was kind of messed up.

Well anyway, yes im going to continue with this story since I really want to see how far I can take it.

But right now I really need to to find a beta. One who can take my story and take what I written and make it into something better.

They can not change the plot or the situations, but they can detail in differently, and fix my grammar.

Basically make what I written into something professional.

So anyone who would like to take the offer, send me a message or a comment.

It would be quicker if you just send it to my email since I check it basically everyday.

-animeaddict (At) live (dot) com-

But im going to post the next chapter, even though its un beta-ed.

But be nice, since there may be a few mistakes.


	4. Blue and Green

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot of this story, and I am not getting paid at all

Marlin gazed at his departing son with noticeable worry, before turning around and swimming toward home. He knew he was a bit protective but you would be to if your wife, and ninety nine percent of your children were killed. At that thought marlin got a far away look to his eyes and he stopped short. In almost a fraction of a second ,all kinds of situation flashed past his eyes, and they all had one thing in common. Nemo had either gotten hurt or killed..

The older closwn fish became unnaturally still his eyes dulling before his head jerked, and his eyes widened in terror.

"Nemo!...I have to save to my son!" He said in a slightly hysterical voice. Marlin then made a sharp turn causing some of the fish behind him to grumble angrily."don't worry I will always protect you"He said to himself .Marlin swam faster than he had in long time. He looked almost like a white and orange blur to most passing creatures.

Marlin passed many different creatures bumping into most, causing them to yell different curses. but he paid them no mind continuing on his way to

find his son.

He really had no idea how right he was about something happen.

When he finally got to where the class was. He looked frantically around before catching the eye of the sting ray of a teacher .Marlin then quickly swam over to the surprised looking teacher "where's my s-"He never got to finish his question because it was then that the children his son were talking to before came in swimming like the devil was on their tail fins.

"The human got nemo! "the little squid screamed out in a loud squeaking voice.

It was then that marlin felt as if his heart had stopped, he just stared his eyes wide before he turned to rush in the way the children came from. But before he could a black and green blur rushed by him, causing him to spin, but once he got his mind in order he noticed the black and green blur was being followed by a white and orange one.

He turned around and immediately realized it was his son. Not really paying attention to the other clown fish he ran over enveloping his son into a fishy hug" oh Nemo, your okay" He said as relief flooded into him.

Nemo quickly started to struggle, his eyes starring straight at his falling hero. "dad let go he's hurt!" He said in a frantic voice as he watched his savior sink to the floor.

"Dad!"He screamed out before untangling himself from the older fish and swimming over to the passed out one.

"wake up!"Nemo said ,he said in a pleading voice as he started to swim around the black and green fish not sure what to do. The other children began to crowd around but making sure to keep a good distance away, none of them wanting to get to close to the unknown creature, but all of them wanting to know what was happening

"someone!" Nemo said as he glanced around at the watching creatures, till his eyes landed to his father"Dad,! save him!" He said looking at his father with pleading eyes.,

Marlin was about to grab his son once more, but his eyes finally caught veiw of why his son had fought to get out of his arm. About a foot away sat an unmoving clown fish. But this clown fish wasnt normal, he had the most amazing colors. Black and a bright green he had never seen before, And on his forehead sat a few white scales .But his focus was quickly pulled from the colors and drawn to the different scars that littered the small unmoving body. But he still found himself thinking that they didnt take any of his beauty away, they actually increased it. Making the fish look like some battle worn warrior. But then he noticed a new looking scar,that was letting slowly seeping blood.

Marlin was snapped out of his examination of the other fish when he heard the frantic voice of his son. He quickly swam over to the fallen fish, pressing his fin down on the wound to see how far it actually went."its deep ,but I think I can save him"He said to him self before he made a sharp turn and swam towards the reef.

"I'll be back"He said over his shoulder. He swam for a few seconds before stopping. his eyes searching for a certain type of plant, that carried healing qualities especially good for clown fish .He continued to search before coming to a red plant with yellow bulbs hanging off the ends."found it"he said in relief . Marlin then quickly grabbed some of the bulbs before swimming back over to the injured fish.

When he returned , he saw his son, tears rolling down his face as he stared at the non-responsive fish. He wanted to give words of comfort, but even he wasnt sure if would be able to save the fish

Marlin swam over to the fish setting most of the bulbs down but leaving one in his fin. He then dug his fin into the middle of the yellow bulb pulling out a smelly white milky substance. Marlin then began to fill the gash in the fishes scales with the substance, trying to be as gentle as possible not wanting to make the experience even more painful for the other. When he finished he sat back with a sigh. thats all he could do for now, and he hoped it worked out.

He watched as the fish flinched, before its eyes snapped open and marlin was greeted with the sight of the most beautiful green he ever saw. The eyes were unfocused but almost as soon as quick as a whistle they sharpened .The fish glanced around his eyes taking in the different faces of the shocked students, and the equally shocked teacher. Almost as if he was looking for any lurking threats. His eyes then rested on nemo giving the still crying fish a strained smile, causing nemo's eyes to noticeable brighten, and a smile to come to his fishy features.

The eyes then turned to Marlin, causing him to freeze. The eyes then turned glancing at the white substance the was hanging off his fin, and then to the plant.

Green connected with blue, and marlin could have swarn he saw felt a eletircity go through his body, not hat he had any idea what electricity even was.

"Thank you"The fish said in a hoarse voice, before passing out into a much needed rest

Harry Pov.

Harry flinched when he felt a stinging sensation travel up his side.'w..what happen' He thought to himself, before everything started to come back to him.'Im hurt, with un knowns.' as soon as that thought passed through his mind his blurry eyes sharpened and he immediately began to scan for and danger. He scanned the students and the teacher, noticing when they flinched under his gaze before they looked away.

His eyes then went to the small clown fish he had saved .He noticed the obvious distress, And gave the child as best of a smile that he could make. He inwardly cheered when the little fishes face, brightened.

His eyes then turned to an obviously older clown fish. noticing when he froze .'maybe they were related '.Harrys eyes then went to the milky substance and then down to the familiar colored plant. 'The red Octavian(1)' It had an healing substance especially good for clown fish. He remembered reading it in one of his under water saved me, he thought fondly.

Harry then focused his eyes on the other clown fishes. His own green ones connecting with blue. He didnt know what it was but he felt a jolt go through him.'magic?' He had thought that he had lost his magic when he became a fish,but before he could ponder it any longer as he felt his vison blurring up at the corners.

"Thank you" he said in a horse voice, using his last bit of energy before he felt him self sink back in darkness once again.

AN:(1-made up plant


	5. Surprises and Dinner

I own nothing but the plot..

Harry shifted slightly when he felt someone poking against his scales, burring his face into the squishy substance below him ."hmmmm, no Hermione five more minutes"He moaned out , causing whoever was poking him to immediately stop.

'Wait...scales?' He thought to himself before all the memories of earlier came bursting back to him. It was then that his eyes snapped open ,and within seconds he had however had been poking him, in his grasp ,his mouth hovering over there throat threateningly.

"ahhhh!..."Screamed a childish voice before harry looked closer and realized he was holding the small clown fish, he had saved. Harry quickly let go of the smaller fish, and it immediately backed away.

"I..im sorry,"Harry said as he looked over to the nearly hyperventilating clown fish. A wave of guilt washing over him,as he mentally berated his war time reflexes

You just surprised me"He said with apologetic smile, causing the other to nodd and swim slightly closer.

"D..dad told me to see if you were awake, but you have been sleeping for along time ...s..so I just wanted to wake you up"He said softly , a slightly guilty look settling on his features.

Harry smiled softly before swimming closer to the younger fish" its fine"

It was then that an older clown fish came barreling in ,a pierce of coral held firmly in his fin "Nemo! , I heard you scream is everything alright!"He exclaimed ,a protective edge coming to his voice.

Marlin pov.

Marlin gazed around the room spotting his son shaking his head in embarrassment, and the unknown clown fish staring at him with wide emerald eyes.

Marlin slowly lowered the coral a sheepish look coming to his expression."I..I thought...something...Nemo"He said guilty trailing off.

"Um.. Dinner will be done shortly"He said before quickly swimming out of the room. Marlin swam over to a long rock, that could easily seat thousands of fish. He placed his fins on his head and sighed.

"He risks his life saving my son, and I immediately think the the worst of him afterwards."He murmured to himself feeling terrible.

Normal pov.

Harry looked up at the older clown fish with wide emerald eyes. To be honestly he wasn't exactly expecting that to happen. He continued staring after the older clown fish even when he commented about dinner before leaving.

He was knocked out of his staring at the sound of another voice.

"I...im so sorry, my dad reacted like that ,he's very protective" Nemo said as he looked up at the dark colored fish.'more like overbearing' he thought snidely.

Harry shook his head smiling softly."No im a complete stranger he has no reason to trust me ,its fine."

"B..but! You saved my life!" nemo defended .

Hary shook his head, "no he was absolutely right in what he did, he just wanted to protect you."He said with an understanding felt a slight drop in his heart when he realized just how little he was trusted but he quickly pushed it awy.

Nemo made to defend again only to be silenced by a shake of the emerald eyes fishes head.

"Well shouldn't we be getting to dinner"Harry said chipperly only to wince slightly when he felt a pain in his looked down for the first time ,just then noticing his wrapped scales. 'Amazing job' he thought to himself before he was lead to the dinning hall by nemo

* * *

.

Harrys eyes widened when he laid eyes on the dinning was HUGE!.

It could have easily held more then a thousand fish. But besides being huge it was beautiful, colored coral hung from the walls, the top or the sea anemone gently drifting as the currently stroked it.

"You have a beautiful home MR...?

"Oh ,I havent even introduced my self to the person who saved my son. "Just call me marlin"He said kindly as he turned back towards the kitchen grabbing the food before swimming over to the table.

Oh and you are mr..? or should me and my son just call you Hero "Marlin said with a slightly fishy blush before swimming over and sitting down mentally berating himself for saying such a corny line..

Harry quirked an eyebrow at the blue eyed fishes comment before swimming over and taking the seat opposite of nemo."oh im harry, just harry"He said when it looked like marlin was about to ask for a last name.

"Oh and how rude of me to thank you for helping me"Harry said with a fishy smile causing the blue eyed fishes eyes to wdien and his face to heat up.

"It was nothing "marlin murmured feeling uncharacteristically bashful

{I have no idea what clown fish eat so yea...}

Harrys emerald eyes widened when he bit into his first bite of the food."wow this is amazing"He gasped out causing marlin to blush.

"N..no its not that good" he said before taking his own small bites.

Nemo sat looking between his dad, and the other fish .His eyebrow raising at the blush his father was sporting 'weird'... he thought to himself . But he just shook his head before continuing to

eat his dinner.

* * *

As they ate harry and marlin made small talk, and they found each other surprisingly relaxing in the others presence.

"So harry, where are you from?" Marlin asked as he took a bit of food ,not noticing that harry stiffened momentarily and his green eyes widened a fraction.


	6. never really over it

Lost but never forgotten

Different lies and thoughts quickly flew through harrys head as he thought of what to tell the older fish, before he finally settled for telling him as close to the truth as he could get.

Marlin totally unaware of his guests turbulent thoughts continued to munch on his food waiting for the others reply. But his son Nemo stared in confusion at the still unmoving harry.

then all at once harry started moving, reaching down and taking another bite on his food before he began to speak.

"Well im from a little reef, very far from here."He said ,his mouth moving slightly mechanically.

Marlin looked up and frowned. "well were are your family,im sure your parents are worried sick about you". He said ,with narrowed eyes, thinking back on how scared he was when he realized how hurt his nemo could have been, and how harrys parents were probably going crazy with worry.

"my parents are dead "Harry said in a soft voice, immediately interrupting marlins thoughts on how harrys parents were feeling.

"o..oh i..m so sorry "He stuttered out feeling like a terrible fish.

Harry looked up putting on a obviously fake fishy smile and shook his head.

"o..oh no they have been dead for a very long time,its fine i was still a bab...i mean egg. and also you didnt know "He said trying to make the guilty look on marlins face disappear.

Marlin shook his head, before swimming out of his seat and over to the strangely colored clown fish. He smiled sadly before laying his own fin on top of the lightly scared on of the others soothingly. Harry lifted his head up in surprise at the gently touch, staring into sky blue eyes.

"No matter how long ago, or how much you say your over it ,you really never are when it comes to those you love "Marlin said softly as he stared into the bright green eyes of the slightly younger fish,a sad glint in his eyes. "even if you never got the chance to really meet them "He said, thinking back to his thousands of unborn eggs, and his deceased wife. Marlin then nodded patting his fin on the others briefly before swimming back to his seat. Just then noticing nemo was still at the table ,his eyes lowered and a tear at the corner of one of his bright blue eyes.

Marlin gently pulled his son into a warm embrace.

"you see my wife and my thousands of children were killed-"

"no please, you really dont have to tell me this, you own me nothi-..." Harry was quickly cut off.

"no i want to "He said softly as he rubbed a still sniffling nemo's back fins.

"They were killed by a barracuda {1}. we had gone off for a stroll on the reef. When we returned we were cornered by the barracuda. I tried to tell my wife the eggs were fine, he hadn't even noticed them yet. But my Anaffin ,ever the brave , headstrong one. Just knew she had to save them so she swam to the eggs. And immediately the barracuda followed tearing through the eggs and my wife. When i was finally able to get back to the anemone it was empty, all except for my nemo"He said giving his son a tight squeeze, and closing his eyes." My little survivor i like to call him. But he still didn't get left unscathed. when i found him he had a small crack going down his egg."

"my lucky fin "said nemo in a small voice.

when marlin opened his eyes he was met with the sight of green. Harry had listened to the others story his heart silently breaking for the father and his only son .When he noticed the streaming of tears that left the tightly shut eyes, he couldn't stop himself, not that he wanted to. From getting from his seat and going over to the older clown fish.

Harry lifted his fin wiping the trail of tears from the fishes face, before smiling sadly. "grieve for those lost, but remember they are in a better place, away from danger and death."Harry wasn't sure there was a fish equivalent of heaven, but thought it didn't really matter when he was given a wide smile from both father and son.

Marlin mouthed the words thank you his eyes locked to green. when a soft yawn interrupted the moment.

Marlin looked down at his son and smiled widely. "looks like its time for one little fish to head to bed, and have good fishy dreams". He said as he slowly stood from his seat still holding the sleepy eyed clown fish.

"b..But d..dad im not even tired "Said the steadily yawing nemo.

"oh but you must go to sleep,dont you want to grow up big and strong like your dad and me."Harry said with a smile as he followed the yawning child fish and his father into a room, filled with drawing and toys.

Nemo nodded and smiled as he was placed on to the bed, and a cover was pulled up to his chin.

"good night my little survivor "Said marlin placing a chaste kiss on his sons forehead before turning, and smiling at a waving harry.

"good night nemo"Harry said before following behind the older clown fish.

Marlin closed the coral door an appreciative smile on his face. "now time for our hero to get some sleep."Marlin said before ushering the other down the hall and opening a coral door.

"here is one of the many guest rooms i now have."He said softly not trying to think that those rooms were supposed to be filled with happy children.

Harry nodded before swimming over to the threshold oh the door ."thank you "He said softly

"no, thank you "He said softly before leaning up and playing a chaste kiss on harrys cheek, causing said fishes eyes to widen and a blush to settle on his green and black features.

"i..its fine "Harry mumbled shyly before watching marlin swim away amusement shining in his blue eyes.

Author note(1) I have no idea what they were killed buy


	7. Author Alert

Author Alert!

Okay well I'm sorry it has been a while since I've updated, but I kind of don't have a Beta at the moment.

So if anyone knows someone who could make my badly written stories into a work of art, but still keep it my own. Well I guess what I'm saying is to polish it a bit, I would be really happy and thankful.

So I guess you could email me at

(animeaddict (at) live (dot) com)


	8. Sorry Update

UPDATE!

So I wish to apologize to all you who have read this story, and have been waiting patiently for the next chapter.

But I Pika-Chan, must inform you with a heavy heart, that I am no longer going to be writing for this story.

I have simply lost the writing bug for this story, and idea.

**BUT, for any of you who like the idea, im putting it up for adoption.**

YES! Im looking for a dedicated writer, unlike myself. To take this story and continue it.

So anyone if you are interested please email me at {{{animeaddict (at) GMX (.) us}}}

Or you can just send me a message on .

Once again I am very sorry, to all have who loved this story. Since honestly I did too.

~Pika-Chan


End file.
